


Just the way you are

by Dariy



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Kudos: 9





	Just the way you are

车与剧情对半分  
bgbl车都有，请自行避雷  
有破处情节

这个世界除了有吸血鬼外还有外星人。  
别人碰到外星人都是一个热血漫获得超能力拯救世界的展开，或者是帮助外星人重回家园的温馨戏码。  
然而——  
为什么到了某只吸血鬼身上，就变成了魔法少女的展开？？？？  
还不是什么身赋使命的守护少女，竟然是什么莫名其妙的恋爱能量的魔法少女？  
剧本拿错了吧啊喂。  
葛葉和镜子里穿着蝴蝶结蕾丝边裙子的女孩子面面相觑。  
虽然说姑且他是有个女体设定，尽管这个设定早八百年都不知道被他扔在哪里了，但是也不能代表他就可以接受自己突然变成一个女孩子啊。  
哦不好意思。  
是她。  
是的没错，不仅仅穿上了个夸张的小短裙白丝袜和高跟鞋，自己平坦的胸部也变得柔软起伏，至于下面的感觉……嗯……不提也罢。  
少女的尖锐指甲紧紧掐在外星人的脖子上，物理要求它赶紧把自己变回来。  
变成了魔法少女后就蜜汁能听懂外星语的葛葉现在特别想提刀砍了面前这个外星人。  
什么原来能量转移了就可以安全离开了，谢谢你啊人类。我才不是人类，我是吸血鬼好吗？  
要变回来得弄掉身上的恋爱能量才可以，所以你原来到底是哪个星球过来的博爱外星人？  
外星人显然是陷入了能够回家的喜悦之中，完全没有顾得上她的崩溃，在自己掐着它的脖子的时候仍旧一脸真诚地看着自己向自己道谢。  
然后！  
然后！！  
它就消失了！！  
你还没说清楚恋爱能量到底是什么东西啊。  
吸血鬼看着镜子里的自己，试图调动自己体内许久未用过的魔力把自己改变回来。  
……  
没用。  
她一把扯下身上繁琐的裙子，从柜子里重新找回了自己的运动服套上。  
原本合身的衣服变得松松垮垮，也有些长。  
但是这都不碍事，还有更重要的事情。  
恋爱能量……  
她想破脑袋也不知道该怎么做。  
找人问问？  
……如果被别人知道自己这幅样子那真的糟糕。  
至于恋爱什么的。  
她怎么可能知道啊。  
纯情的吸血鬼手足无措。  
姑且……还是有一个人可以求助吧。

少女趴在墙边，看着从屋子里出来的浅棕头发的青年四处张望着。  
本来打算直接打电话过去的，可是一想到自己开口的声音，她最后选择直接来到叶家门口然后给对方发个讯息。  
不过要怎么现身啊。  
少女蹲下身，苦恼地看着自己的身体。  
真的是太糟糕了啊。  
“……葛葉？”  
——  
她最不想看到的事情发生了。  
对方新鲜地看着自己的模样:“你这是终于捡回你的女体设定了吗？”  
白发红眸的少女抬起头看向他，神色委屈得不行。  
“叶呜呜呜——”  
跟着叶进了门，抽抽搭搭地说完前因后果，葛葉最后还是在对方递过来的奶茶里安静了下来。  
不仅外表变成了女孩子，怎么感觉性格都和女孩子没差了。  
叶有些忍俊不禁。  
“所以那个恋爱能量难道是要你消耗掉吗？”  
既然是能量转移到身体里，那么应该将这些能量耗尽就行了吧。  
“你试着用一用这个能量？”  
少女咬着奶茶的吸管，颇不情愿。  
“一用就会……”  
叶没听清她后面的话。  
“你不用的话怎么会消耗呢，快点用，然后我们再来看看能不能找到变回来的方法。”  
葛葉重重地把奶茶放在桌上，焦糖色的液体溅出来几滴，打湿了运动服的袖口。  
“你等会！不许笑！”  
她还示威性地向他挥了挥拳头。  
“好好好。”  
……  
……  
叶看着面前刚刚还是穿着不合身运动服的少女转眼间就变成了穿着蕾丝边蝴蝶结小短裙和白丝袜的魔法少女，差点把自己的舌头咬到。  
这真的是魔法少女吗，不是咖啡厅女仆吗？  
虽然说他更喜欢黑丝袜，但是不得不说这身真的是太适合面前这个女孩子了。  
嗯……  
胸也很合适。  
之前被宽松的运动服挡着的身形已经完完全通过华丽的小裙子展示在他面前。  
“这似乎终于有点像sanya了。”  
叶如此评价道。  
“……”葛葉揪着裙摆，“真的不懂这些东西，真的感觉太奇怪了。”  
“还有这个，”她指了指自己衣服里可以说得上被bra弄得非常有型的双乳，“这里也非常非常难受。”  
叶眨了眨眼睛。  
“哪里？”  
他微微凑过去。  
属于少女的馨香让人有些蠢蠢欲动。  
然而本人完全没有意识到任何问题，直接想伸手去够后面的拉链解开这条繁琐的裙子。  
“怎么感觉这裙子变复杂了……”她嘟囔道。  
“可能是因为消耗能量的不同？”叶走到她身后帮她拉下拉链，少女白皙的后背露出了大半。  
“这能量要多久才能消耗完啊，叶你可以给我拿件衣服吗？”  
“唔，我好像知道怎么消耗能量了。”  
“诶？怎么说？”  
少女猛然转过身来，裙子已经褪到腰间，上身除了一件bra几乎赤裸着。  
叶忍不住伸手解开了bra的扣子。  
仅有的一件保护瞬间脱落，少女的双乳彻彻底底暴露在他面前，红嫩的果果仿佛在邀请着谁来品尝。  
终于迟钝地察觉到不对劲的少女有些不安地想拉起身上的裙子，却被对方制止住了动作。  
“既然是恋爱能量，那我们就做点恋爱才能做的事情吧。”  
灰蓝色的瞳孔一点点染上暗沉的色彩，他伸手环住少女纤细的腰身，轻易地将少女抱起来，唇直接向少女的胸口袭去。  
“啊——叶！”  
不知名的酥麻感让少女下意识地抓住了对方的肩头，脸上也弥漫上了粉红色。  
“这是在消耗恋爱能量哦。”  
“唔！可是……好奇怪……”  
“一点都不奇怪哦，葛葉现在可是女孩子哦，”叶把她放下来，唇蹭着她的额头，“我们在做男孩子和女孩子恋爱时会做的事情而已。”  
双唇纠缠上她的，舌头一点点地攻城略地。  
“这是kiss。”  
少女被强势的吻弄得失了大半神智，一双红眸水汽迷漫，透明的液体从大口呼吸里的嘴里流出，滴到少女白皙的身体上。  
纯真而又淫糜。  
“葛葉……不，”叶将少女的身体轻轻放在柔软的毛毯上，“sanya真漂亮呐。”  
本就受着莫名其妙的能量影响而格外敏感的少女已经完全失去了对身体的控制。  
“哈啊……哈……”  
浅棕发青年的手指一点点给她脱下裙子，鞋子，却恶趣味地留下了雪白的丝袜，少女修长的双腿仍然被白丝包裹着，双腿间的绝对领域十分诱人。  
叶有些口干舌燥地舔了舔唇。  
这是他的葛葉。  
也是他的sanya 。  
无论是男孩子还是女孩子，一直都是他的搭档。  
也是自己喜欢的人。  
想占有。  
想撞进少女的身体里，在少女的子宫里留下自己的印记。  
他已经迫不及待了。  
唇齿间在少女的乳房上啃咬吮吸，享受着少女动听的呻吟与娇喘，手指悄悄在少女的私处探索。  
少女敏感的下身不断冒出粘腻的淫水，湿得一塌糊涂。  
叶起身迅速地扒光了自己身上的衣服。  
赤裸的身体相贴引得两人的呼吸又重了几分。  
属于男性的炙热肉棒蹭着自己的私处，对方的呼吸声就在自己耳边，胸前的软肉和对方平坦的胸膛互相摩擦。  
“唔……嗯……”  
接吻。  
交换彼此的津液。  
她逐渐迷恋上这种难以言状的感觉。  
想要更多的触碰。  
自小腹燃起的热潮带来的是更多的空虚感。  
“叶……难受……”  
她勾起腿，蹭了蹭对方。  
“葛葉……”他舔着她的耳尖，“我要做更过分的事情了……”  
男人炙热的阴茎一点点向着少女的花穴进去，本就用于情事的穴口不断混着淫水吞着肉棒。  
意外的是，似乎被什么挡住了。  
“呼……原来……”叶低声喘着气，“是真的sanya呐。”  
“什么……唔……哈……”  
“我要为sanya破处了呢。”  
肉棒直接冲撞进少女的体内，剧烈的疼痛让少女惊叫一声，但很快又被猛烈地抽插再一次陷入了情潮之中。  
男人的龟头不断地撞击着少女体内的花心，一次又一次深入，让少女清晰地感受到自己子宫的存在，过于陌生的感觉让她又害怕又刺激。  
“啊啊……不行了……哈……”  
“太里面了啊……哈……”  
“叶！哈……啊……”  
男人低下头，吮吸着她乳房的顶端，说着含糊不清的话语。  
但是每个字却又无比清晰地传进自己耳中。  
“葛葉现在是女孩子了。”  
“我为葛葉破了处。”  
“葛葉给我怀宝宝吧。”  
明明是荒诞的话语，却格外具有诱惑力。  
最后滚烫的精液直接射进了少女的子宫中。  
仿佛接下来就要真的为他怀上宝宝般。  
葛葉在高潮中迟迟没有缓过来。  
而埋在她体内刚刚软下来的肉棒又一次涨大。  
再一次将她拉进铺天的快感与欲望中。

葛葉醒来时，身体不知道何时已经恢复了。  
自己也不是睡在毛毯上，而是睡着床上，看情况这应该是叶的房间。  
熟悉的身体让他有些恍惚。  
像是做了一场梦。  
而身上遍布的粉红痕迹告诉自己并没有做梦。  
他和叶做爱了。  
以女孩子的身体。  
小腹间胀满精液的感觉仍然十分强烈。  
他低头看向自己的身体。  
平坦的胸部上两粒红点点有些肿，自己的小兄弟安全地待在自己的双腿间。  
然后——  
像是回味起情事的快感，自己的小兄弟竟然微微昂起了头。  
……  
他深呼吸，试图压下体内的躁动。  
却没想到身体越发难耐。  
吸血鬼白皙的手指触上有些稚嫩的昂扬，不断撸动着。  
喘息声越重。  
红眸微微眯起，仰着头，跪坐在床上，享受着自慰的快感。  
下体突然间进入了一个湿热的空间，被什么含住，不断舔舐。  
沉浸于快感中的吸血鬼完全没有睁开眼睛。  
被猛地一吸，尽数交代在了对方的口腔里。  
过了好一会才从高潮里清醒的吸血鬼目瞪口呆地看着面前吞下自己精液的男人。  
“叶？！”  
“没想到葛葉醒来的第一件事竟然是自慰。”  
男人的舌头舔了舔嘴角残留的精液，格外色气。  
“你……我……”  
脑袋直接卡机的吸血鬼开始语无伦次。  
“葛葉可是睡了一天呢。”  
“是在睡觉的时候恢复身体的哦。”  
无比了解自家的搭档的叶直接回答了。  
“葛葉的一切都很美味呢。”  
叶的视线逐渐转向自己的小腹。  
“那里面说不定都有了我的宝宝了呢。”  
葛葉猛地退后。  
“我我……是男的啊，你瞎说什么……”  
“那只要葛葉再用魔力变成女孩子就能给我怀宝宝了吧。”  
“叶！”  
对方噗嗤一声笑了。  
这一声笑倒是让吸血鬼轻松了不少。  
但是很快因为对方的话又紧张起来。  
“是我想和葛葉做爱的哦，和那个能量并没有什么关系。”  
男人灰蓝色的瞳孔紧紧盯着自己。  
“我喜欢葛葉。”  
“无论葛葉是男孩子还是女孩子。”  
“我只想和葛葉做恋爱时做的事情。”  
吸血鬼的脸泛红。  
他凑近他，亲吻他的唇。  
对方的温柔让他无法拒绝。  
他大概也是喜欢叶的。  
葛葉迟钝地想着。  
遇到事情总是想先来找他。  
社交障碍的自己只有在叶面前毫无防备。  
还有那场淫乱的情事。  
如果不喜欢的话，怎么可能会允许他那样胡来。  
他只是又迟钝又胆小。  
但是现在对方已经朝着自己张开双臂，温柔地亲吻自己。  
“叶……”  
我要和叶成为恋人。  
他伸手抱住他。  
得到回应的叶嘴角噙着笑，轻轻吻了吻他的眼睫。  
“我爱你，无关性别。”

一切皆因是你

the end


End file.
